In most cases sensor arrays and spatial filtering aim to enhance individual sources by suppressing ambient noise and reverberation. However, the opposite approach, that of suppressing individual sources in favor of the ambient sound, and of the whole acoustic scene in general, may also be useful. For example, emerging demand in satellite and online-based sports event broadcasting to deliver an immersive experience to the home-user, potentially by giving users the ability to select the audiovisual content of their choice from a given list of options.